


Double Whammy

by Rhuckleberry



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Camping, F/M, Road Trips, actually one of my faves that i've written, cute stuff, lucaya - Freeform, rangerhuckleberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhuckleberry/pseuds/Rhuckleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Roadtrip/Camping fic in which there is: super casual Lucaya (like legit them just hanging out), no actual camping, Maya Hart with contact lenses, a Target trip, a tent that won’t cooperate and a pretty cute surprise at the end (if I do say so myself).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Whammy

“Face it, Sundance, we’re lost.” Maya says shortly and Lucas grimaces, his hands tightening around the wheel.

“Maya we are  _not_ lost -” He starts but Maya snorts so loudly that he cuts himself off with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Yeah, we’re  _not_ lost.” Maya says with a huff as she turns over the map in her hands impatiently. “ And I’m a five foot ten super model named ‘Olga’.”

 

Lucas’ lips twitch despite himself, the smile coming quick and unexpected at Maya’s grumbling. He rolls his eyes heavenward, squinting up at the sun as he drives the truck forward steadily. He pulls his Ray-Bans from the collar of his T-shirt and fixes them on his face one handed as Maya clucks her tongue in annoyance.

 

“You know what both of those comments have in common Cowboy? They’re the same thing,” Maya says distracted as she flips the map to see what’s on the other side. She frowns at it, and wrinkles her nose. “don’t know if you’ve heard of it, it’s called wishful thinking?”

 

“Wishful thinking?” Lucas asks with a raised brow. “Don’t think I’ve heard of it before actually.” Lucas says teasingly, tilting his head as if he’s in thought. “You mean like when you decided you wanted to be Katniss for a week last year? Like when you carried around that bow and arrow?”

 

Maya glares at him them, her large black sunglasses slipping down her nose to reveal narrowed eyes, but there’s a tell in her mouth, in the tightness in the corner that show she’s trying not to smile. Lucas grins toothily at her.

 

“Does that count? Have I got it right?” He asks playfully as he waggles his eyebrows. Maya cracks then, her mouth curving into a reluctant smile as she rolls her eyes.

 

“Eyes on the road smartass. And stop at that gas station on the left, we need drinks.”

 

Lucas blinks back at the road, looks left and sees trees. Looks right and sees, 

 

Well, trees.

 

“What gas station?” Lucas asks in confusion and Maya huffs, pointing with her index finger in the direction of the trees. Her chipped blue glitter nail polish sparkles in the sunlight.

 

“ _There_.” Maya says firmly and Lucas cranes his neck. “Huckleberry, are you blind? There!”

 

“I don’t see -” Maya grabs his face in one of her soft hands, physically turns his face in the right direction and then suddenly Lucas sees it, it’s a small little thing, a little old fashioned gas station. But his truck’ll talk anything vaguely resembling petrol so it should be fine. “Ah. Thanks Shortstack.”

 

“How do you survive without me?” Maya mutters as she turns back to squinting at the map. Lucas’ lips twitch again. 

 

“A lot of luck and waiting for you to come back, to be honest.” Lucas says cheekily and watches Maya’s grin form from the corner of his eye. “By the way, have I told you that you should be a sharp shooter with those new contact lenses of yours?”

 

“Only a hundred times since I got them.” Maya says without looking up and Lucas smiles to himself as he turns into the gas station.

 

“You could be a sniper…” Lucas murmurs and Maya laughs at his appreciative tone.

 

“How do you know I’m not one already?” Maya asks with a raised brow, lips twisted into a playful smile, eyes twinkling as she shoves her sunglasses on top of her head. Lucas watches her for a moment, cocks his head.

 

“Would it be weird if I said that was doing it for me?” Lucas asks but he can’t even get through the full sentence with out laughing, sputtering half of it through chuckles as Maya laughs and slaps him in the arm.

 

“You’re an idiot.” She says with a shake of her head, and she dips her head to start pulling her long blonde hair up into a bun. “Go get the stuff, I’ll pump the tank.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Lucas says shortly before opening his door and jogging into the mom-and-pop station. Once inside he goes straight for the soda section, grabbing two Mountain Dews for Maya and a mango juice when he spots one. It’s when he is grabbing himself some waters that he spots her, filling up the red pickup truck with gas and jiggling her feet impatiently. She’s a tiny little thing, in shorts and band t-shirt, hair in a messy pile on her head with a pair of cheap sunglasses on top of that. She spots him somehow, blinks at him in confusion to see him looking back at her, even as a small smile starts spreading onto her face. She winks at him, and Lucas waves back even as he feels like a sworm of butterflies have just taken flight in his stomach. 

 

By the time he’s paid for everything and has come out, arms full of drinks and sunglasses falling down his sweaty nose, Maya is done pumping the truck and is sitting in the drivers seat, arm hanging out the window leisurely.

 

“I’m taking over.” She says easily with a half grin and Lucas huffs a laugh and shrugs.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

——————————-

“This was your idea.” Maya says for the umpteenth time, and Lucas sighs slowly, wipes some sweat off of his forehead, and picks up two tent poles from the ground. “I need you to remember that this was your idea.”

 

Lucas laughs pitifully, glancing at Maya who is sitting in the back of the pickup truck, her short legs swinging over the edge. She is lying on her back on the tarpe he set in the back of the truck for her two summers ago when he got the beat up vehicle, and her glasses cover the entirety of her eyes and some of her cheekbones. Lucas voted against them in the store for that reason only, and when he told Maya as much she merely smiled conspiratorially before stating how great they would be for a hangover, which only made Riley bawk and Maya grin wider. 

 

But Lucas, Lucas got a kiss on the cheek and a comment about his lack of fashion sense and his opinion was then unceremoniously vetoed. 

 

Well, if fashion meant that he got to see less of Maya’s face, he didn’t exactly  _want_ a sense for it.

 

“I mean  _you_ haven’t been camping before.  _I_  haven’t been camping before.  _Why_ are we camping again?” Maya asks in confusion, her hands gesturing lackadaisically over her body. Lucas huffs.

 

“So we can see the stars.” Lucas says simply and Maya perks up, pushing herself onto her elbows to look at him.

 

“To see the stars?” She says, and it sounds more like a statement than anything but Lucas answers with a grunted ‘yup’ and he snaps yet another pair of poles for the tent in place. “That’s why we’re here?”

 

Lucas nods matter of factly. “I haven’t seen the stars since the last time I was in Texas. And I want to see them again. With you.”

 

Lucas stares at Maya for a long moment, watches the slight softening of her face before sighing and trying to connect another pair of the poles together. They don’t click into place however, merely slide against each other, the end of one pole stabbing him in the hand. He curses colourfully, dropping the pole and shaking out his hand to diminish the pain. Between one blink and the next Maya is there, her small hands around his injured one, checking over for blood. She finds the cut and clucks at it, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head.

 

“Okay, no. That’s it. No more of this ‘ _camping_ ’, we are done, let’s go.” Maya says firmly, gathering as many of the poles as she can into her arms and dragging the tent tarpe too. Lucas stands there stunned for a moment until Maya honks the car horn at him. “Come on, Cowboy. We’re going on a trip.”

——————–

Maya makes him drive one handed so she can fix up his hand (”Maya it’s not that bad-” “Shut up.”) and puts her cell phone up on the dashboard so that they can follow the directions of the gps to wherever they were going, cause Lucas didn’t have a clue. Every time he tries to look at the phone Maya would smack his arm, and she wouldn’t  _tell_ him anything either.

 

So when they got there he was simultaneously surprised and underwhelmed.

 

“Maya, this is Target.” 

 

“Give the man a prize!” Maya says sarcastically, unbuckling her seatbelt and hopping out of the pick-up. “C’mon, Huckleberry, we haven’t got all day.”

————–

“Maya, if you would just-”

 

“I! Can’t -!”

 

“Tell me why we’re -”

 

“Hear! You -!”

 

“Maybe I could help you -”

 

“Ba dada da -!”

 

“With the shopping -”

 

“Da dada da!” Maya opens her mouth wide in a stage smile, her eyes filled with mirth as she does enthusiastic jazz hands with the hand not holding the shopping cart. Lucas’ lips twitch.

 

It’s adorable.

 

“…why are you so stubborn?” He asks with a roll of his eyes and Maya just shrugs, a small smile still on her lips as she goes back to pushing the shopping cart, shoving yet _another_  blanket into the cart.

 

“It’s my aesthetic.”

————————————–

 

Lucas blinks. 

 

“What do you mean?” He asks in confusion, and Maya smiles serenely at him, her eyes glinting with mischief. 

 

“I mean you stay here,” Maya says as she packs a bag holding an unholy amount of candles into the backseat. She shuts the door firmly. “And I’ll be right back for you.”

 

Lucas blinks again, his brow furrowing slowly. “Maya it’s like eight o’clock at night.”

 

“Nice observation there Sherlock!” Maya says as she she literally climbs her way into the drivers seat. Lucas reaches out to help her but she waves him off, settling in the seat after a minute with a sigh. “This damn car was made for giants.”

 

“Where are you  _going_?” Lucas asks and he isn’t whining (he  _might_ be whining) but the whole point of this trip was to spend time  _with_ her and now she’s  _leaving_ -

 

“Hey, you.” Maya says gently and Lucas looks at her mournfully for a moment before he notices the warmth in her eyes. Her lips twist into a wry grin. “You trust me?”

 

Needless to say, he spent the next forty five minutes alone in a Target watching Adventure Time on one of the display TVs.

———————-

“Are you serious?” Lucas asks as he flicks his eyes between Maya’s face and the blindfold in her hand, slightly cautious, but mostly confused. Maya grins like a Cheshire cat. 

 

“What do you think?” 

———————————-

“Can I take it off  _now_?” Lucas huffs in frustration and Maya just tilts his body again, small hands on his shoulders rearranging him. 

 

“No.” Maya says quickly and Lucas sighs, shifting his feet on what  _feels_ like soft soil.

 

“ _Maya_ -”

 

“Wait, wait, wait!” There’s the sound of something shifting, and then Maya tugs him forward slightly by the front of his shirt. “Okay. Now.”

 

Lucas cannot take of the blindfold fast enough and the first thing he uses the advantage of sight too look at is Maya. 

 

And his breath catches.

 

Her hair is disheveled from the bun she put it in at the beginning of the day and her lip gloss is long since gone. She’s sweated off all her makeup, and her mascara is smudged under her eyes, and her cheeks are glowing rosy naturally. She’s beautiful and lit up by the soft glow of the light source in the room, and she doesn’t look any different from how she did yesterday, or last week or at the beginning of the day, no gown or fancy hairdo. Heck she has pit stains in her band T. 

 

But it’s  _her_ and she’s so beautiful that his heart aches.

 

He swallows hard and forces himself to look away from her, looks around at the barn that she has brought him into in surprise. It seems as if every flat surface of the place is covered in candles, of all different colours, some in lanterns, some tea-light candles laid bare, and some pillar candles standing tall. The flickering flames of them all envelope the whole barn in a warm ethereal glow that softens the colours of the blankets draping from the support beams of the barn, covering the entrance to the barn and some of the walls, makes the whole place look like some kind of dream. But the best part, is the barn’s small second floor landing, which is covered in thick blankets and cheap target pillows and bags of marshmallows and chocolate.

 

And right above the makeshift bed is a large collapsed gap in the ceiling through which you can clearly see the dying pinkness of the sky, sun setting slow and awe inspiring even from in here. 

 

Lucas’ throat feels tight.

 

“What do you think, Farm Boy?” Maya asks softly and Lucas looks down to her then, noticing the speckles of dirt on her band tee, and as she tucks a wayward strand of hair behind her ear he can see dirt beneath the almost gone sparkled polish on her finger nails. “I saw it on our way up to the camp site. Figured this was better than a tent.”

 

Lucas doesn’t think about it, just takes half a step forward, hooks his hands underneath Maya Hart’s thighs and pulls her up into his arms. Maya laughs and Lucas grins slightly as their noses bump together briefly before their lips connect, the warmth of Maya’s lips feeling familiar and safe. Maya’s lips curl under his and her arms wrap around his neck as her legs wrap around his torso, and Lucas gently kneads her thighs as kisses her senseless, tastes the sweetness of lips.

 

Lucas would kiss her forever if her could, but breathing begins to become a problem. Even then, breathless and dizzy, he lays one last lingering kiss on his lips, inhales as much as he can before he pulls away. He rests his forehead on hers and breathes deeply, grins at the happiness twinkling in her blue eyes and kisses her nose.

 

“God, I love you so damn much.” Lucas murmurs and Maya laughs, eyes glittering with her mirth and she’s beautiful, so goddamn beautiful, how did he get so lucky.

 

“I know.”

—————-

Later, as the stars are high in the sky and everything is turning into a sleepy blur his phone rings. Lucas groans softly, tries desperately not to jolt Maya from where she is curled on top of his chest, her blonde head just under his chin, her hair loose from her previous bun. He reaches for the phone at a snails pace, biting his lip and hoping-

 

“Don’t you dare answer that, Friar.” Maya grumbles sleepily and Lucas winces, but she’s using a part of his god given name and that usually means business. But he grabs the phone anyways because he’s a rebel (and she’s probably too tired to make good on any threats), and glances at the screen and grimaces.

 

“I have to answer it, it’s Riley. What if something happened?” He asks gently as he picks up the phone and Maya makes a deeply displeased noise. “Hey, Riles-”

 

“So, how’s it feel to have been officially off the market for two years?”

 

Lucas pauses and blinks before furrowing his brow, pulling the phone away from his ear to glance at the screen again. The word  **RILEY** looks back at him and he stares at it for a sleepy moment in confusion before put the phone back to his ear.

 

“-I mean two years, I mean you guys have been together longer than some married couples you know?I can’t believe that you guys are having this anniversary thing in the middle of the woods you know? Like the woods. Are the two of you singing Agony? Because I’d pay to see that-”

 

“Zay.” Lucas interrupts steadily, brows furrowed deeply. “Why are you on Riley’s phone?”

 

“Mine died.” Zay says in simple explanation but Lucas doesn’t say anything to that because he’s still half asleep and confused - “Oh, bro, you didn’t think you were the only one on an overnight date did you?”

 

Lucas blinks once. Twice.

 

“Wait,  _what_ -” Lucas exclaims but before he can get any further into it, Maya has plucked the phone from his hands and hung up. She tosses the phone lightly so that it lands lightly on the other side of the makeshift bed and Lucas gaps at her. “Babe-”

 

“No.” Maya grumbles sleepily, her tone sleep rough and brooking no argument. “It’s our anniversary Huckleberry. Shut up and let me sleep. We will deal with whatever our best friends have gotten themselves into later. But for now,” Maya tilts her head up, rest her chin on his chest to look up at him, blinking tiredly. “How about we just sleep through the night, make out in the morning, and eat enough marshmallows for breakfast to make us regret all decisions?”

 

Lucas’ lips twitch, and he starts stroking Maya’s back, fingers combing through her long hair until her eyes flutter and she almost purrs. “Deal.”

 

Maya hums and dips her head again, laying her cheek on his chest, inhaling deeply just to sigh just as heavily. Lucas smiles and kisses the top of her head.

 

“Happy two year anniversary, baby.” Lucas mutters and Maya hums.

 

“Double whammy…” She mumbles gently, and Lucas grins, twists the ends of her hair between two of his fingers.

 

“Double whammy…” He echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite fics that I have ever written tbh and I am super proud of it :) I hope you enjoyed and if you did, tell me! Leave a comment or kudo or jump on over here http://rangerhuckleberry.tumblr.com/ and shoot me an ask! Thank you for reading!


End file.
